1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices may be classified into an emissive type and a non-emissive type. The emissive type display devices may include, for example, flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels (PDPs), and electroluminescent devices. The non-emissive type display devices may include liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Here, the electroluminescent devices have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and rapid response speed, and have thus been recently in the spotlight as a next generation display device. Such an electroluminescent device may be an inorganic electroluminescent device or an organic electroluminescent device as determined by materials used for forming an emission layer.
The organic electroluminescent device is a self-luminous display that electrically excites fluorescent organic compounds, emits light, and has been highlighted as a next generation display device that may be driven with low voltage, may be easily made relatively thin, has a wide viewing angle, and has rapid response speed.
The organic electroluminescent device includes an emission layer that is formed of an organic material and is interposed between an anode and a cathode. As an anode voltage and a cathode voltage are respectively applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer through a hole transport layer, and electrons move from the cathode to the emission layer through an electron transport layer, so that the holes and the electrons recombine in the emission layer to form excitons. The exciton in an excited state transition a ground state so that fluorescent molecules of the emission layer radiate, thereby forming an image (e.g., emitting light). In a full-color type organic electroluminescent device, pixels that emit red R, green G, and blue B color are included to realize full color.
An organic light emitting display apparatus generally includes a display panel including an organic electroluminescent device, a housing in which the display panel is accommodated, and a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically coupled to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
The related art described above has been provided to introduce the present invention or has been learned during the introduction of the present invention, and is not necessarily well-known art that was published prior to the filing of the present application.